


Slick Driving

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Cricket - Fandom, Fishing - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, cunfe fiction, racing - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: the AFL's most dynamic duo Fyfe and Cunnington think they're accepting a lift from their racing hero
Kudos: 1





	Slick Driving

"Hey, you know that kid we went on that mission with? The next Iron Man?" Nat Fyfe mused, attaching some bait to his hook.

Ben Cunnington was more focused on his fishing line in the water. "Mmm?" 

"Did you know his dad is your new coach," Nat said, casting out his line.

"WHAT?" Ben spluttered, turning to stare at Nat. "At North? What happened to Rhyce?"

Nat shrugged. "I don't know, the club broke him."

"Seriously???" Ben said, and then shrugged. "Oh well. People come and go."

"Like half the team," Nat murmured.

"That's fine, we'll just find more players," Ben said, focusing on his fishing line again.

They sat there for a while, neither of them getting a bite, before Nat pulled out his empty line and stood up to stretch.

"Come on, Ben, let's go check out the Black Friday sales," he said, stretching his arms in the air, "Maybe they've got sales on shinboner spirit."

"We're in the middle of nowhere and we arrived here by Uber," Ben said matter of factly, "We won't make it before the shops open."

Suddenly, a car pulled up near them in a cloud of dust. The window was wound down, and Seb Gotch poked his head out, coughing at all the dust he'd stirred up. "You boys need a ride?"

Ben and Nat stared at him and then glanced incredulously at each other. 

"It's the super cool racing driver Sebastian Vettel!!!!" they both said at the same time.

Seb raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to object, but Nat and Ben eagerly jumped in his car and started peppering him with questions, leaving their tackle boxes and fishing gear neglected by the water.

"What kind of car is this?" Ben piped up.

"Um, a Mazda 3 Hatchback," Seb said, putting it in drive and getting back on the road.

"When do you take the Ferraris for a spin?" Nat inquired.

"Um, I..." Seb started.

"What's your favourite helmet?" Ben grilled.

"Green or navy blue," Seb replied.

"What's your current sponsor?" Nat asked.

"It used to be Optus..." Seb said, uncertainly.

"When's your next race?" Ben quizzed.

"Er, now," Seb answered, pulling up at the traffic lights next to a guy on a motorbike, "We can race him." 

Nat and Ben glanced nervously at each other for a second, then turned back to Seb, their eyes lit up.

"Yeah, do it!" Nat cried.

"Adventure!" Ben agreed.

Seb just shook his head, but kept a steady pace with the motorbike for a few minutes until they turned off into a side street.

With his elite driving skills, Seb managed to get to the shops in a quarter of the usual time and pulled up at the entrance to Westfield.

"Thanks, Seb!" Nat said, hopping out of the car.

"Say hi to Bruno for us!" Ben called, as they shut the car doors and waved, walking backwards into the shopping centre.

Seb waved back, and drove off, always amazed and surprised that people could mistake him for one of the greatest racing car drivers of all time.


End file.
